


Условие

by Meilinn



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты разобьёшь мне сердце, я разобью тебе голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Условие

Утро выдалось нелегкое.  
Отосе думала было постучаться в дверь на втором этаже, но когда поднялась по лестнице, гнетущая темная атмосфера мрачно дыхнула на нее свинцово тяжелым похмельем, сигаретным дымом, нелегкими мыслями и еще чем-то, что женщина классифицировать вслух не решилась. Она на цыпочках спустилась обратно и принялась за рутинную работу, поставив перед собой при этом несколько важных дополнительных задач: ни в коем случае не пустить наверх детей, если эти маленькие монстры надумают посетить своего шефа после вчерашнего (вряд ли, но кто их знает); в случае необходимости вызвать скорую/пожарных/подкрепление шинсенгуми (более адекватных, чем тот, что уже находился в ее распоряжении); заготовить пару ведер холодной воды (универсальная вещь на все случаи жизни) и двойную порцию бульона*.  
Вчера Отосе уже собиралась закрываться, когда мимо ее закусочной пронеслась разношерстная компания, состоявшая из сплошь знакомых лиц. Две не совсем трезвые морды умудрились отделиться от общего состава и отстали, но с веселыми угрозами выпросили у Отосе пару бутылок и отправились на второй этаж догуливать. Отосе сперва не очень обращала внимания на вполне привычные звуки легкого пьянства, ну постучала там пару раз шваброй о потолок, потом легла спать…  
Разбудил ее последний звук, который она ожидала услышать из комнат наверху: стон на довольно-таки высоких частотах. За первым последовали и остальные. Отосе сначала подумалось, что эти двое каким-то образом притащили наверх какую-нибудь девицу вопреки всем правилам аренды, и всерьез запланировала на утро суровый нагоняй своему квартиросъемщику, но дальнейшее подслушивание с помощью глубокой миски и стремянки, а также женская интуиция, подсказали истинное положение вещей. После того, как очередной стон органично перетек в матерное выражение, сменив тембр на значительно более низкий и ужасно знакомый, места для сомнений не осталось.  
Современная молодежь определенно умела внести элемент разнообразия в жизнь старой больной женщины.

В то самое время, когда Отосе-сан предавалась воспоминаниям о веселой ночи и раздумывала, не зайти ли на второй этаж, непосредственные участники памятных событий находились в не самом лучшем расположении духа (да и тела тоже).  
Посреди окутанной уютным полумраком хозяйской спальни валялись от души помятый футон, не менее помятые одеяла и несколько элементов верхней одежды. Чуть поодаль возлежала на боку самую малость недопитая бутылка саке и два стакана - оба опрокинутые, а один даже треснутый. Катана и боккен мирно лежали рядом возле стенки. Под потолок вилась струйка дыма и потихоньку развеивалась, частично даже попадая в форточку.  
В непосредственной близости от форточки находился заместитель главнокомандующего шинсенгуми Хиджиката Тоширо. Из одежды на нем присутствовали только брюки, да и те застегнутые только на молнию. Хиджиката докуривал сигарету (уже вторую) и предпринимал попытки соскоблить с лежавшего у него на коленях камзола совершенно недвусмысленные пятна, про себя недоумевая, почему ранее проявленного энтузиазма, с которым он лично разбрасывал одежды в стороны, не хватило, чтобы спасти вещь от попадания на нее неподобающих субстанций.  
На другом конце комнаты в позе "не трогайте меня" сидел хозяин помещения, одетый в пижамные штаны. Штаны во всей этой истории не участвовали, были надеты совсем недавно, а потому отличались относительной чистотой. Их обладатель же мысленно проклинал себя за излишне активное участие в ночных событиях и очень, очень нежелательные последствия, главное из которых упорно не хотело оказываться пьяным глюком и реалистично пускало сигаретный дым напротив. Самым же обидным было то, что голова раскалывалась у обоих, а вот задница болела только у него.  
Десять минут назад, с трудом продираясь через границу сна и бодрствования, Саката Гинтоки рассчитывал встать, наощупь умыться, по стеночке сползти к Отосе и выклянчить своим несчастным видом что-нибудь лечебное. Как всегда. Но его сознание проснулось слишком быстро и за несколько секунд успело подбросить пару красочных воспоминаний, так что Гинтоки открывал глаза, уже прекрасно понимая, что ему сейчас придется выбираться из-под тяжелой, загребущей и – о ужас! – мужской лапы.  
Подъем прошел напряженно. Никто не кричал, не обвинял алкоголь, не выяснял отношений, не хватался за мечи. Они просто расползлись в разные стороны, стараясь не встречаться глазами. Гин, едва слышно ругаясь сквозь сжатые зубы, натянул пижамные штаны, плюхнулся у стенки и уткнулся лицом в колени, рассчитывая, что его гость поймет намек, быстренько скроется за дверью в известном направлении, и они никогда больше об этом не вспомнят. По всем понятным причинам.  
Хиджиката его жестоко разочаровал. Он никуда не ушел, только неторопливо застегнул брюки, самым наглым образом приоткрыл окно, достал сигареты и уселся оттирать с камзола… Когда Гинтоки вспомнил, что именно, ему захотелось постучаться головой о стену.  
На лестнице шаги Отосе приблизились и отдалились, а в комнате ничего не изменилось.

Самурай – олицетворение терпения.

\- Почему ты все еще здесь?  
Глубокий выдох, и хотя бы отдаленно свежего воздуха становится меньше. Гину хочется встать, помахать на Хиджикату тапком и открыть окно. Или просто ненадолго выставить замкома шинсенгуми на лестницу. Нет, то есть, прогнать. Совсем. Да.  
\- А вчера моя компания тебя не напрягала.  
Гин скептически хмыкает.  
\- Катись отсюда, а?  
\- Ты не понял. – Хиджиката тушит сигарету и отбрасывает ее в сторону, туда, где уже валяется первый окурок и несколько оберток от чего-то шоколадного, которые в этой комнате уже давненько. – Я не сплю с… - он запнулся, - с кем попало.  
Гин еще более скептичен и всерьез думает, не применить ли ему грубую силу.  
\- Теперь спишь. Пошел вон. Не волнуйся, если мне не понадобится тебя шантажировать, я никому не скажу.  
Хиджиката действительно поднимается с пола, и Гину на секунду кажется, что его указания и правда будут выполнены, но он тут же понимает, что ошибся. Шинсенгуми бросает камзол на футон и начинает обходить скомканную массу постельных принадлежностей.  
\- Ты никогда не предполагал, что это рано или поздно случится?  
\- Чего? Ты с ума сошел, извращенец! Мне нравятся девушки!  
\- Да. И поэтому ты меня сюда притащил. И сказал, что в большой комнате пить неуютно. И начал жаловаться, что здесь жарко, но сквозняк устроить не дал. – Хиджиката ногой сдвигает в сторону стопку старых Shounen Jump и садится рядом с Гином. Какое-то мгновение они выжидающе смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Гинтоки?  
\- Ммм?  
\- А ты… А ты правда собираешь яойное барахло с ХиджиГинами?  
Гин чувствует, что когда-нибудь таки отшлепает эту болтливую рыжую мелочь. И вообще, с каких это пор обложки ДВД – "яойное барахло"? И кто сказал, что это ХиджиГины, а не наоборот?  
\- Неправда!  
\- Хм. А Сого слышал, что…  
\- Убью. Обоих.  
Как ни странно, Хиджиката прекрасно понимает, о ком речь, и они почему-то не могут не обменяться нехорошей усмешкой, которая почти сразу решила превратиться в улыбку и грозилась вызвать очень приятное чувство где-то повыше желудка. У Гина появляется ощущение, что вчерашний вечер продолжается, а это не есть хорошо, потому он собирается отвернуться и все-таки воплотить в жизнь свой изначальный план по подъему. У Хиджикаты на этот счет явно свои соображения, потому что он успевает положить ладонь на согнутое колено Гинтоки и поймать его рот поцелуем. Даже почти не промахнулся. Поцелуй длится очень недолго – Гин отстраняется и фыркает.  
\- Фу, гадость какая. И от тебя несет, как от помойки.  
\- А ты, думаешь, фиалками пахнешь?  
\- Хотя бы не дымом. И вообще, мне нужно отлучиться. Кое-куда.  
\- О. – Хиджиката моргает. – Я тогда… эээ… спущусь к Отосе. Если у нее есть что-то от похмелья, она отдаст?  
\- После того, что она вчера слышала, можешь просить хоть недельную выручку из кассы. А ты еще и без рубашки... Хм, может, еще разок повторим, и она мне плату за три месяца простит?  
Хиджиката поднимается на ноги и помогает встать Гинтоки; оба тут же делают вид, что этого неудобного момента не было. Они выходят в большую комнату, где Гин нетвердой походкой делает несколько шагов и берется за ручку двери в ванную.  
Хиджиката уже почти за порогом, когда слышит за спиной непривычно тихий и серьезный голос.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что люди не меняются?  
\- Да.  
Он не оборачивается, потому что так надо.  
\- Что я тебя старше?  
\- Да.  
\- Что ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь, чтобы надеяться на…  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично! – Интонация меняется на обычную. – Тогда возьми еще чего-нибудь сладкого.  
Пауза.  
\- И, Оогуши-кун, - добавляет Гинтоки уже другим, вкрадчивым тоном, - если ты разобьёшь мне сердце, я разобью тебе голову.

Хиджиката в этом ни на секунду не сомневается.  
Именно это условие и вселяло в него некоторую уверенность.

 

*Японцы считают, что жирный горячий жидкий бульон - лучшее средство от похмелья.


End file.
